fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
UPN News Network
UPN News Network is an American basic cable and satellite news television channel that operates as a division of UPN. It is owned by Paramount Stations Group and Lady Luck Enterprises. History 2008-2015: Planning stages Shortly after Paramount Stations Group announced that they bought 50% of UPN, Paramount Stations Group and Lady Luck CEO Dean Valentine announced that Paramount and Lady Luck would work together on plans to launch a news channel that would rival FOX News, CNN and MSNBC. The plannings were at first airing news all day (like CNN was during their early days). It was then announced that UPN News Network would be the name of their channel. 2015-present: Launch The plan was for UPN News to air news the majority of the day with little bit of programming through the afternoon, but those plans changed in a hurry. Word got around that ABN News was in danger of folding. Valentine decided to acquire some of the programming just in case if the station did go under. On Oct. 1, 2015, it was announced that Conan Peters (who was fired from his show on ABN News) will be hosting a new show on UPN News. On Oct. 16, the day after ABN News closed their doors, it was announced that Max Regis will be on UPN News. Also, Emmett Sheen will be hosting a show on UPN News as well. Valentine then named Jason Murphee as General Manager of UPN News Network and changed him with making sure the station would be ready for launch on Dec. 1. Lady Luck bows out, then buys back in Behind the scenes, there were disagreements between the Paramount Stations Group and Lady Luck Communications concerning the handling of both UPN and UPN News Network. Lady Luck announced on Apr. 2, 2016 that they have some problems with the Paramount Stations Group over how much control they have over the decisions that affect UPN. And after being ignored for so long, Lady Luck announced that they would be ending their partnership, including stopping producing programming for UPN and closing down the UPN Sports Division effective Aug. 1, 2016. Afterwards, Lady Luck turned over control of UPN News Network to the Paramount Stations Group. Dean Valentine said of the decision, "This was a very tough decision, but we feel that if the Paramount Stations Group wants full control of UPN without our say-so, then they can have it. We tried to work this out, but in the end, we just couldn't. I do wish UPN the best of luck in the future." Because of the move, Jason Murphee resigned as general manager of UPN News Network, and Valentine named him as president of the MyTV News department shortly after Lady Luck purchased shares of MyTV. However, after Lady Luck Enterprises sold their shairs of MyTV to Disney/ABC, Lady Luck bought back their shares of UPN, including majority shares in the UPN News Network. After the merger of The WB News and America's Talking, UPN News Network hired some of The WB News' former staff. Programming Schedule Category:Viacom Category:Fictional television networks Category:Viacom Media Networks